Untitled
by Sapphire Schweinsteiger
Summary: Kumpulan oneshot Koutarou-Akaba. CHAP 5 UPDATED: Hampa. RnR please
1. Di bawah Pohon

**A/N :**

**fic ini aslinya judulnya 'di bawah pohon' dan udah komplit. tapi entah kenapa aku jadi pengen bikin story ini sebagai kumpulan oneshot tenatang AkaKota. dan aku males mesti post story baru lagi, karena yah begitulah T.T jadi maklumi aja ya, maaf kalau aneh**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di bawah Pohon**

**By Sapphire Akaba**

**Eyeshield 21 © ****Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**

**Summary :**

**Percakapan singkat Akaba-Koutarou di bawah pohon**

**.**

**.**

**.**

SMU Bando di pagi hari. Tampak seorang cowok bermata merah, berambut merah, memakai kaca mata berlensa merah, yang sedang memainkan gitar berwarna merah. Akaba Hayato duduk di bawah pohon setiap pagi untuk mendapatkan ketenangan, hanya di bawah pohon inilah dia tidak terganggu dengan kebisingan. Hal ini sudah jadi rutinitasnya tiap hari.

Ketika dia sibuk memainkan gitar kesayangannyanya, muncul cowok yang sedang menyisir mendekatinya.

"Oi!" Tegur cowok itu, Sasaki Koutarou teman Akaba di Team Bando Spiders.

"Apa?" Tanya Akaba tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari gitarnya.

"Bosen nih."

Akaba bergumam malas, "_So_?"

"Ngapain gitu kek, melakukan hal-hal yang smart yok." Ajak Koutarou.

"Seperti?"

"Main American Football." Jawab Koutarou langsung.

"Fuu..." Akaba menghela nafas, "Maaf, aku sedang sibuk main gitar."

Koutarou mendesah sambil menyisir rambutnya, "Kau gak smart banget sih. Daripada ngurusin gitar bodoh itu lebih baik kita main American Football. Ayolah Akaba, aku butuh sparring latihan untuk mencoba tendangan smart terbaruku." Rengek Koutarou.

"Diam sebentar Koutarou, aku sedang merasakan sensasi petikan gitar ini." Kata Akaba tenang.

Koutarou mencibir, "Lagi-lagi ngomong hal yang susah dimengerti. Berani bertaruh, nafasmu pun punya ritme tersendiri ya." Ejek Koutarou.

"Tingkatkanlah kepekaan musikmu, kau gak akan pernah maju jika selalu protes masalah ini."

Koutarou berkacak pinggang, "Tau gak? Kau itu sama sekali gak SMART!"

Akaba tidak mengacuhkan Koutaraou dan tetap sibuk bermain gitar. Koutarou gak terima dicuekin gitu aja. _Dicuekin itu hal yang sangat gak smart_, pikir Koutarou.

Sambil menyisir dia membatin kesal, _ukh pokoknya harus dapetin perhatian Akaba dengan cara yang smart_.

Koutarou lalu membuka mulutnya dan... "AKABA, AKABA, AKABA, AKABA!!!!" Teriaknya cepat, keras dan berulang kali. _(A/N : yang begini nih yang namanya cari perhatian dengan cara yang smart –swt- dasar Koutarou XD)_

Akaba kaget setengah mati mendengar teriakan fals Koutarou, "Demi Tuhan Koutarou, tutup mulutmu. Aku tau kepekaan musikmu kurang, tapi suara tenor mu itu sungguh merusak gendang telingaku. Cobalah bernyanyi dengan nada bass, kurasa hasilnya akan lebih baik." Nasihat Akaba dengan bahasa musik gak jelasnya.

"Aku tidak sedang bernyanyi, bodoh." Kata Koutarou sebal.

"Kalau gitu diam saja."

Koutarou menyisir rambutnya lagi dengan sisir lipat kesayangannya. Dia lalu duduk di sebelah Akaba. "Kau sudah dengar kabar terbaru dari Tim Deimon belum?"

"Kabar apa?"

"Hiruma Youichi jadian dengan managernya, Anezaki Mamori." Jelas Koutarou gak semangat.

"Ooh." Cuma itu yang keluar dari mulut Akaba. Cowok cool ini sibuk mencari nada yang pas di gitarnya.

Koutarou menyisir rambutnya sambil bicara dengan nada pelan, "Tau gak? Sebenarnya dari dulu aku..." Koutarou menggantung ucapannya, dan kembali menghela nafas.

"Koutarou, jika kau sedang menyanyi, selesaikan nyanyianmu sampai habis. Kau pikir penonton suka mendengar nyanyian setengah-setengah." Timpal Akaba.

Koutarou menggeram kesal, "Sudah kubilang aku tidak sedang menyanyi!!!"

"Lalu apa masalahmu?"

Koutaraou lagi-lagi menghela nafas panjang. Akaba sebenarnya pengen protes dan bilang, _'latihlah pernafasanmu, suaranya gak enak didenger tau'_ tapi nanti bakal dibales lagi sama Koutarou, dan akhirnya malah lama. Jadi dia memutuskan menunggu.

"Aku ingin punya pacar..."

Akaba menghentikan petikan gitarnya dan memandang Koutarou, "Hubunganmu dengan Julie memangnya gimana?"

Koutarou berdecak, "Sangat gak smart jika aku harus mengakui ini, tapi yah dia belum menjadi pacarku."

"Ohya? Bukannya kau sudah 3 kali menyatakan cinta pada Julie, kau ditolak?"

Koutarou menggeleng, "Ditolak nggak, diterima juga nggak."

Akaba menyunggingkan senyum tipis_. (A/N : KYAAA Akaba senyum)_

Kotaraou memandang Akaba sebal. "Hey, aku gak suka melihat senyummu yang seperti itu. Kau mengejekku ya?" Tanyanya emosi, seraya menyisir, tentu saja.

Akaba tidak menjawab dan malah sibuk memetik gitar. Baginya, gitar 1000 kali jauh lebih menarik dibanding menanggapi ocehan Koutarou.

"Oi, nyuekin orang itu bukan hal yang smart tau!!!" Tuding Koutarou.

"Mengganggu orang juga bukan hal yang smart." Balas Akaba cuek meng copy kata-kata Koutarou.

Koutarou mendelik, "Siapa yang menganggumu? Aku gak mengganggumu. Aku kan hanya mengajakmu bicara."

"Koutarou.." Kata Akaba sambil bangun dari tempatnya duduk, "Ajaklah aku bicara jika kau sudah mengerti tangga nada C minor." Setelah mengatakan itu, Akaba langsung pergi begitu saja seraya menenteng gitarnya.

Tinggallah Koutarou sendirian di bawah pohon. "AKABAAAA, YOU BASTARD!!!!!"

Sementara itu, Akaba yang mendengar teriakan Koutarou Cuma geleng-geleng kepala. "Lagi-lagi teriakan fals, padahal sudah kubilang untuk mencoba nada bass saja."

* * *

FIN

A/N : Sorry kalau Akaba sama Koutarounya OOC. Terus berhubung aku gak ngerti musik, omongan Akaba jadinya aneh ya. Pokoknya plis review!!!!

Next chap : Di atas langit


	2. Di atas Langit

**Di atas Langit**

**By Sapphire Akaba**

**Eyeshield 21 ****Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**

**Summary :**

**Percakapan Koutarou-Akaba di atas langit**

.

.

.

"Hooahm, siapa sih pagi-pagi begini? Lho ngapain kau ada disini?"

"Kuberi waktu 10 menit, cepat siapkan dirimu."

"Oi Baka, keluar kau dari rumahku!!"

"Jangan banyak bicara Koutarou, waktu kita tidak banyak. Segera mandi dan berpakaian lah."

"Kenapa juga aku harus menuruti omonganmu?"

"15 menit. Cepat."

"Hei—"

"Cepat!!!"

"Okay, okay. Tak perlu memasang wajah menyeramkan begitu kan."

.

.

.

Pemuda yang sedang menyisir itu, Sasaki Koutarou, memandang jengah Pria di sebelahnya yang sekarang sedang sibuk dengan soulmate sehidup semati-nya itu (baca: gitar), siapa lagi kalau bukan Akaba Hayato. Tadi pagi, Akaba tanpa banyak bicara menyeretnya begitu saja dari rumah dan membawanya ke Airport. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka langsung take off. Dan disinilah akhirnya Koutarou sekarang, di dalam pesawat dan duduk bersebelahan dengan pria paling gak smart yang pernah dikenalnya.

"Hei baka, kita ini mau kemana sebenarnya?" Tanya Koutarou kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal? Koutarou baru bangun tidur, Akaba sudah nyelonong masuk rumahnya dan memerintahnya supaya cepat mandi. _Untung aku masih sempat membawa sisir. _Koutarou bersyukur dalam hati, dan tentu saja sambil menyisir.

Akaba tidak menyahut, dan sibuk mengutak-atik gitarnya.

"Oi, jawab dong!!" Geram Koutarou sebal_. Oh Tuhan, kau sedang membenciku atau apa? Kenapa Kau membuatku harus duduk disebelah guitar freak ini dalam pesawat. _Keluh Koutarou.

Akaba melepas kacamata-nya dan menghela nafas. "Fuuh---Seingatku, namaku adalah Akaba Hayato. Bukan baka. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa harus menjawab pertanyaan yang bahkan tidak diajukan untukku." Jawabnya logis.

Koutarou memandang tak percaya pemuda tampan disebelahnya. "Mulai lagi deh, omongan gak smart mu itu. Baik, jadi sebenarnya kita ini mau kemana, **Tuan Akaba Hayato**?" Koutarou mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan nada sok manis sambil menekankan pada 3 kata terakhirnya.

"Ke Bali." Akaba menjawab sambil mulai memetik gitarnya. Beberapa pramugari dari tadi sudah takut-takut ingin menegur 'The red-eyed ace' itu supaya menyimpan gitarnya dan tidak membuat keributan. Tapi tak ada satupun yang berani. Pikiran mereka semua :

_Pemuda itu sangat tampan, sangat menggairahkan, sangat Hot. Tapi auranya luar biasa mengerikan__. Lebih baik jangan dekat-dekat dengannya._

Koutarou mengangkat alisnya. "He? Bali itu dimana?"

Akaba mengambil sebuah buku kecil di sampiran bangku pesawat, lalu menyerahkannya ke Koutarou. "Nih atlas, cari sendiri Bali itu ada dimana."

"Dasar gak smart, apa susahnya sih langsung ngasih tau? Bikin orang repot saja." Gerutu Koutarou sambil menyisir rambutnya. Dengan ogah-ogahan dia membaca atlas itu juga akhirnya.

Setelah beberapa menit, Koutarou tetap tidak menemukan tempat yang bernama Bali itu. "Bali yang mana sih? Kasih clue dong."

Akaba memutar matanya. "Pulau yang bentuknya mirip ayam."

Koutarou kembali mencari di atlas. Tidak sulit baginya menemukan 'Pulau yang bentuknya mirip ayam' itu. "Hoo yang ini. Hm, di Indonesia. Ooh, yang pernah ada bom itu ya. Jadi Bali yang itu toh." Koutarou bergumam sendiri.

"Norak." Gumam Akaba pelan.

Koutarou menjadi panas mendengarnya. "APA? Norak katamu?? Heh, baka, aku ini smart, SMART!!! Kau yang norak." Teriaknya kencang, hingga menarik perhatian seluruh penumpang.

Akaba masih tenang dengan permainan gitarnya. "Aku Akaba, bukan 'baka' ataupun 'norak'."

"Tch." Geramnya sebal sambil menyisir. "Bisa langsung beri tahu aku apa tujuan kita ke apalah-itu-namanya." Terlihat jelas ingatan lemahnya Koutarou.

"Kita ke Bali." Koreksi Akaba. "Aku menang undian yang berhadiah ke Bali untuk 2 orang, maka aku mengajakmu."

Koutarou mengerutkan kening. "Lalu kenapa kau mengajakku?" Tanyanya penuh curiga. Kemungkinan seorang Akaba untuk mengajak Koutarou pergi berdua sama dengan kemungkinan Hiruma Youichi tobat dan tidak mem blackmail orang lagi. _(A/N: Kapan itu terjadi?? Kapan?????)_

"Panjang ceritanya, aku meragukan kepekaan musikmu bisa mencerna tiap alunan kata-kataku." Akaba kembali berbicara dengan bahasa musik memusingkannya.

"Aku tak peduli dengan kepekaan musik-apapun-itu, yang penting beri tahu alasan kau menculikku pagi-pagi dari rumah dan sekarang malah hendak membawaku ke tempat apalah-itu-namanya!" Koutarou bereteriak sekarang. Omongannya bahkan nyaris menyaingi omongan gak jelasnya Akaba.

Akaba menghela nafas. "Fuuh, baik akan kukatakan." Ujar Akaba sambil berhenti memainkan gitarnya. "Jadi, aku—ukh bukan, Ayahku, dia membeli lotre dan memenangkan tiket ke Bali untuk 2 orang. Ayahku lalu memberikan 2 tiket itu padaku sebagai—ukh, sebut saja hadiah. Yeah, aku lalu menerimanya. Dan kuputuskan untuk mengajakmu juga."

"Kau masih belum menjawab, kenapa kau mengajakku? Heh, kau sendiri kan yang bilang kita ini tidak cocok." Koutarou menggerutu sambil menyisir.

Akaba mengangguk. "Memang benar, kepekaan musik kita tidak cocok. Tapi kau lah orang yang kubutuhkan untuk memenuhi hasrat musikku—oke, kau pasti tak mengerti maksudnya— keinginanku untuk pergi ke Bali gratisan."

Koutarou mengerutkan kening. "Dibutuhkan untuk apa?"

Akaba menghela nafas. "Fuu, hadiah itu sangat menarik—aku belum pernah ke Bali sebelumnya—tapi memiliki kecacatan. Itu hanya tiket untuk pergi, tidak ada untuk pulang. Dan yeah, aku tidak membawa uang sama sekali sekarang."

"HAH? MAKSUDMU KITA PERGI KE BALI TANPA MEMPUNYAI TIKET PULANG KE JEPANG???" Teriak Koutarou yang langsung membangunkan penumpang yang sedang tidur. "KEMBALIKAN AKU!! AKU MAU PULANG KE JEPANG!!! Akaba, aku tahu kita saling membenci. Tapi tega sekali kau melakukan ini padaku. TEGA SEKALI KAU!!! Ini hal yang sangat gak smart!!"

"Ssst, tenangkan dirimu Koutarou. Kau tau sendiri kan suara tenormu itu mengerikannya seperti apa." Akaba menyumpal mulut Koutarou dengan benda apapun yang ada di dekatnya (baca: dengan sangat terpaksa, ponselnya).

Koutarou mengeluarkan ponsel Akaba dari mulutnya. "Dasar baka, sinting, idiot. Kau memang manusia paling tidak smart yang pernah kutemui di muka bumi ini!! Akaba, nilai pelajaranmu memang jauh di atasku, IQ mu puluhan di atasku, jumlah fan girl mu ribuan di atasku. Tapi aku tak menyangka kau bisa melakukan tindakan egois seperti ini. Dan yang lebih gak smart lagi, kau melibatkanku juga!!" Sembur Koutarou. "Jika kau ingin ke Bali, kenapa pakai mengajakku segala!! Aku kan tidak ingin ke Bali, aku ingin pulang ke Jepang."

Akaba mengacuhkan kata-kata Koutarou dan memandang jijik ponselnya yang sekarang berlumuran liur Koutarou. ("Hei, jangan salahkan aku. Kau yang menyumpalnya ke mulutku kan."). Tatapan Akaba shock, kemudian setelah menghela nafas panjang dia mengelap ponselnya dengan baju Koutarou. ("Oi baka, mau apa kau?"). Setelah dirasanya cukup bersih, ponselnya dia simpan di tas. _Habis ini akan kujual ponselku dan beli yang baru_. Batin Akaba. _Semoga Taki mau membelinya._

Akaba kembali mengotaki-atik gitarnya. "Kau harusnya tahu, aku bukanlah tipe orang yang tidak berpikir panjang seperti itu. Aku ingin ke Bali, tapi juga ingin bisa kembali ke Jepang. Dan semua itu harus tanpa keluar uang—jangan tanya kenapa alasannya. Setelah mendapat tiket itu, aku mencari di google tentang Bali, dan aku menemukan iklan bagus yang sangat pantas untukmu."

"Apa?" Tanya Koutarou masih kalut. Iklan untuk menjual diri? Iklan untuk menjadi pelayan di night club? Iklan untuk bekerja di panti pijat plus? Dan berbagai pekerjaan nista lainnya muncul di kepala Koutarou.

"Turnamen takraw api **(1)**." Jawab Akaba.

Koutarou memandangnya bingung. "He, apa itu?"

"Semacam permainan sepakbola, hanya saja memakai bola api." Jelasnya.

"Bola api? Kau gila ya? Kau mau kakiku yang sangat berharga ini terbakar, hah?" Semprot Koutarou sambil menunjuk kedua kakinya yang panjang.

"Tidak akan terbakar, aku jamin itu." Akaba berkata dengan nada yakin. "_And you know what_, hadiahnya jika menang adalah tiket pesawat ke Jepang."

"Serius?"

Akaba mengangguk. "Jika kau menang, kita bisa pulang ke Jepang."

Koutarou diam sesaat sambil menyisir. "Tapi apa tidak berbahaya? Maksudku, haloo itu bola api kan? Pasti bakal ada kemungkinan kakiku kena apinya."

"Tidak ada tuh, tenang sajalah." Jawab Akaba santai. ("Tentu saja kau bisa tenang, yang akan main bola api itu kan aku!!"). "Lagipula ini adalah latihan kick yang paling bagus untukmu, seorang Gen Takekura pun tidak akan memikirkan untuk berlatih kick dengan bola api."

Begitu mendengar nama Musashi dan Kick, Koutarou bagai kerasukan. "Oh, benar juga. SMART. Aku akan mendahului Musashi dalam masalah kick. Akaba, untuk saat ini kurasa kita cocok."

Akaba tersenyum puas. _Bingo, gampang sekali menjebaknya_. Gumam mantan MVP Tokyo ini dalam hati. _Tinggal singgung sedikit tentang kick atau Gen Takekura, dia akan langsung berekasi._

"Tunggu sebentar." Koutarou seakan baru sadar. "Koreksi aku jika salah. Kau sudah merencanakan ini semua dari awal ya. Sejak dapat tiket untuk 2 orang tanpa dapat tiket pulang, kau memikirkan bagaimana bisa tetap ke Bali tapi bisa pulang ke Jepang tanpa mengeluarkan uang. Lalu agar bisa pulang, kau mengajakku untuk mengikuti turnamen apalah-itu-namanya yang berhadiah tiket pergi ke Jepang. Sejak awal kau sudah memikirkannya sejauh itu???" **(2)**

Akaba mengenakan kacamatanya. "Yeah begitulah."

Koutarou memandang bingung teammate nya itu. "Aku bingung harus mengomentari apa. Kau ini jenius sekaligus tolol ya."

Akaba mengangkat sedikit garis bibirnya. "Kuanggap itu pujian." Ujarnya datar. "Dan ngomong-ngomong, semuanya bergantung pada kakimu sekarang. Kau harus menang jika ingin pulang, okay."

Koutarou menyisir sambil bergumam sinis. "I know I hate you, Mr. Unsmart."

"Yeah, I hate you too Mr. Oh-so-smart."

FIN

**(1) : Tau kan yang mana? Takraw tapi bolanya ada api. Aku lupa apa namanya, namanya emang kayak gitu kan? Kasih tau kalau salah ^^**

**(2) : bacanya bagian ini pelan-pelan aja, resapi maknanya. Emang membingungkan sih kata2 nya, aku aja yang nulis bingung (?)**

**A/N: Makin ga jelas aja ya *pundung di pojokan* aku kok suka bgt sih bikin fic yg ribet gini :(**


	3. Jika aku menjadi

**Jika Aku Menjadi---**

**By Sapphire Akaba**

**Eyeshield 21 © ****Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**

**Summary :**

**Permainan psikologis yang ditemukan Koutarou di Internet**

**Warning :**

**Gaje**

**Aneh**

**Errr sedikit konten yaoi eksplisit yang tidak bermaksud menyinggung AkaKota (_ _) hanya pelengkap cerita dan tak perlu dimasukkan ke hati dan jangan terlalu dipikirkan *apaan sih nih, gaje ah***

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kotarou duduk di depan komputer sambil memainkan sisirnya. Di jam istirahat ini, secara tidak biasa dia menghabiskan waktu di Lab Komputer. Sudah seminggu sejak peristiwa 'Diculik ke Bali' yang dilakukan Akaba. Beruntung akhirnya Kotarou memenangkan Turnamen Takraw Api itu, sehingga mereka berdua masih bisa menampakkan diri di sekolah.

Tapi gara-gara insiden itulah, Koutarou jadi jaga jarak dengan Akaba. _Cukup satu minggu aku menghabiskan waktu 24 jam tiap hari yang sangat tidak smart bersamanya, selama seminggu ini aku akan menjauhinya. Harus!! Dia lebih sinting dari yang kukira selama ini._ Batin Koutarou kesal.

"Ah, bosan." Gumamnya seraya menyisir. Karena sudah bertekad untuk menjauhi Akaba selama seminggu ini, maka otomatis Kotarou tidak bisa berlatih American Football di lapangan—karena sudah pasti ada Akaba disitu. Jadilah dengan sangat-tidak-smart Kotarou menghabiskan jam istirahat di Lab Komputer. Tempat berkumpulnya anak-anak klub komputer.

Sudah bosan membuka Facebook, Kotarou dengan asal membuka situs lainnya. Lalu matanya tertuju pada layar di depannya yang menampakkan tulisan besar.

"_Jika aku menjadi---"_

_Permainan psikologi sederhana, dimana kamu akan ditanyakan beberapa pertanyaan, seandainya kau menjadi---. Dan harus kau jawab sejujur-jujur nya, karena di akhir permainan akan ada penilainan dari admin._

_**Register**_

"Hm, sepertinya menarik." Ujarnya sambil mengklik icon 'register' yang berwarna hijau itu. Kotarou kemudian mengisi data seperlunya. Setelah itu muncul icon lain.

_**Kocok pertanyaan**_

Kotarou mengklik icon itu. Lalu setelah beberapa saat, pertanyaannya muncul.

_Jika aku menjadi yaoi, siapa yang akan kupilih untuk menjadi pasanganku?_

Kotarou melongi sesaat. "WHAT THE--- PERTANYAAN APAAN NIH???" Teriaknya. Beberapa orang yang juga berada di Lab melirik ke arahnya.

"Astaga. Tidak smart, tidak smart, tidak smart!!! Bukan pertanyaan yang pantas untuk kujawab. Aku ini straight!! Julie lah cinta ku satu-satunya." Kotarou menyakinkan dirinya dengan mantap.

Setelah beberapa saat, mendadak muncul tulisan kecil di layar.

_**Hanya pengecut yang tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan ini**__._

Kotarou menjadi panas melihat tulisan itu. "Aku bukan pengecut!! Aku ini smart!!!" Teriaknya lagi. Eguchi Tappei, ketua Klub Komputer berkali-kali melirik tajam padanya.

_Berisik __sekali sih, bocah sok smart satu ini_. Batin Tappei.

Kotarou menggaruk kepalanya, bingung. Dia tidak pernah sekalipun berpikir menjadi yaoi, tak satupun nama pria yang terlintas di kepalanya yang ingin di tulisnya di pertanyaan ini. _Oh God, cobaan apa lagi ini. Setelah terkatung-katung di Bali selama seminggu, sekarang aku di beri pertanyaan gila dan harus menjawabnya. Argh!!_

_Fokus Kotarou, fokus_. Batinnya. _Pikirkanlah nama pria siapa saja—Brad Pitt, Hugh Jackman, Robert Pattinson, siapa kek—lalu tinggal tulis. Gampang kan?_ Setelah berpikir beberapa saat, Kotarou tetap tidak tau harus menulis apa. _Argh, tak semudah itu, ini kan masalah pasangan, tak mungkin bisa asal pilih._

Lalu terbersit satu nama di kepalanya.

Si rambut merah itu.

Si guitar freak itu.

Akaba.

"SHIT, kenapa malah terpikir dia?" Maki Kotarou, menyalahkan pikiran liarnya yang menghubungkannya dengan 'Dia yang namanya tidak boleh disebut' itu.

_Oh ayolah, lalu siapa lagi Kotarou?_ Hati kecilnya bertanya. _Pasangan itu kan harus orang yang benar-benar kau kenal bukan—walau pasangan yaoi sekalipun._

Dengan amat sangat terpaksa, akhirnya Kotarou menyerah dengan hati kecilnya dan mengetik nama itu.

_Hayato Akaba_

Agak merinding juga dia mengetik nama sang Lead Blocker itu. _Astaga, ini gak smart sekali. Apa kata orang-orang kalau sampai melihat ini?_

_**Next question**_

Setelah mengklik icon itu, muncul pertanyaan berikutnya.

_Apa alasanku memilihnya untuk menjadi pasangan yaoi ku?_

"FUCK!" Umpatnya secara reflex.

"Ehem-ehem." Tappei berdehem kencang, mencoba membuat Kotarou nyadar kalau dia gak Cuma sendirian di Lab ini, sehingga seharusnya gak mengumpat seenaknya.

Tapi deheman Tappei diacuhkan Kotarou, dia masih shock dengan pertanyaan selanjutnya. _Damn, apa alasannya? Apa alasanku?_ Batinnya sambil mulai menyisir.

"Ck, ketik apa sajalah." Gumamnya sambil mulai mengetik.

_Karena sebenarnya dia itu lumayan Smart_

Kotarou memandang jawabannya. Mimpi apa dia sampai menulis kalau Akaba itu smart? Tapi itulah sejujurnya isi hati Kotarou.

_**Next question**_

Muncul pertanyaan berikutnya.

_Apa saja yang akan aku lakukan ketika kencan bersamanya?_

Kotarou merasa dia akan muntah detik itu juga. Kencan? Dengan Akaba pula. Sinting.

"Astaga, apa situs ini adalah situs untuk mempengaruhi seseorang untuk menjadi yaoi?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Kotarou diam sebentar, mencoba membayangkan seandainya dia akan berkencan dengan Akaba. Huek, malah ingin muntah rasanya dia membayangkan yang seperti itu. Kotarou menyisir, berusaha berpikir jernih. _Okay, anggap saja Akaba itu perempuan_. Batinnya, lalu dia mulai berimajinasi. _Huek, mana mungkin, sama sekali tak bisa kubayangkan._ Kotarou geleng-geleng kepala. _Okay, emm pikirkan sajalah hal menarik apa yang bisa kulakukan dengannya_. Diam sejenak. _Tidak ada_. Kotarou sudah menemukan jawabannya.

_Jauh di lubuk hatimu yang terdalam, kau tau jawabannya Kotarou_. Suara hati kecilnya bicara lagi.

Kotarou memejamkan mata, mencoba konsentrasi. Lalu akhirnya dia mengetik juga jawabannya.

_Kami akan bermain American Football, tentu saja. Lalu mungkin kami akan main gitar bersama, dia main gitar dan aku menyanyi. Setelah itu, kami bisa juga belanja bersama, mengingat kami orangnya fashionable._

Kotarou tak percaya dia bisa selancar itu mengetik jawabannya. Well, yeah menarik juga ternyata. _Sudahlah, anggap saja ini sandiwara belaka. Aku bebas ngarang sepuas-puasnya_. Batin Kotarou.

_**Next Question**_

_Kata-kata apa yang aku pilih ketika menyatakan cintaku padanya?_

Kotarou membeku. Damn, mengatakan pernyataan cinta pada Akaba? Lebih baik mati saja. _Ukh, ingat, sandiwara saja. Mengarang sebebas-bebasnya saja_. Kotarou mengingatkan. Dan tangannya mengetik cepat di komputer.

"_Hei baka, kau adalah cowok paling tidak smart yang pernah kukenal seumur hidupku. Kau gila karena sudah menculikku seenaknya ke Bali. Tapi, yeah sejujurnya aku mencintaimu"_

Sekarang Kotarou tertawa. _Wah, lucu juga ternyata_. Batinnya. _Tapi tetap saja memalukan sekali jika sampai ada yang liat_. Kotarou celingak-celinguk, memastikan orang-orang di Lab tidak sedang mengamatinya. Tappei sedang sibuk dengan komputernya sekarang. Kotarou menghela nafas lega.

_**Next question**_

_Last question_

_Apakah aku menginginkan dia menjadi pasangan yaoi ku di dunia nyata?_

Kotarou sudah tau pasti apa yang akan dia jawab.

_Tentu saja tidak!!!_

Setelah men submit jawabannya, muncul tulisan di layar.

_**Harap tunggu, jawabanmu sedang di proses oleh admin. Hasil permainan psikologis ini akan muncul beberapa saat lagi**_

Kotarou dengan sabar menunggu. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, hasilnya muncul.

_**Dear Kotarou**_

_**Pertama-tama, saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak karena sudah meluangkan waktu anda untuk mengikuti permainan ini.**_

_**Okay, pria bernama Akaba ini, tak diragukan adalah orang yang dekat denganmu bukan? Melihat dari jawaban yang kau tulis dari pernyataan cintamu padanya, kau pasti kurang menyukainya. Well, kasus benci tapi cinta itu banyak lho. Apa kau akan jadi salah satu dari itu? Entahlah. Kau pasti kebingungan setengah mati dalam menjawab, mengingat kau lama sekali dalam men submit jawabannya. Tapi yang jadi pertanyaan, kenapa kau malah memilih pria Akaba itu? Bukti kalau dia adalah pria terpenting di hatimu. Well, kau memang menjawab tidak dengan tegas ketika ditanya apa ingin menjdai pasangan di dunia nyata. Tapi, yeah, siapa yang tau? Jalan apapun yang kau plih, straight maupun yaoi. Semoga kau bahagia Sasaski koutarou**_

_**XO XO**_

_**Sign**_

_**Admin**_

Kotarou terpaku sejenak. Dia berpikir. _Menjadi yaoi dengan Akaba? Oh totally no, not even in my wildest dream_. Batinnya. _Aku straight, cintaku hanya pada Julie._

Tiba-tiba terdengar pekikan kecil dari para cewek klub komputer yang sedang ada di Lab. Kotarou menoleh, mencari sumber kebisingan itu.

Di depan pintu lab, muncul 'Ksatria merah bergitar', alias Akaba. _Panjang umur dia_. Batin Koutarou. Akaba, si Mr. Popular berjalan mendekatinya, dengan iringan gaduh pekikan para cewek. Tappei sendiri melirik tajam ke Akaba, yang dianggapnya membuat suasana jadi rusuh.

Kotarou melengos begitu beradu pandang dengannya. Kembali ingat kalau dia sedang 'menjauhi' Akaba untuk seminggu ini.

"Fuu, aku mencarimu dari tadi Kotarou." Suara yang bagai alunan musik itu terdengar tanpa emosi. Datar-datar saja. "Aku tau kau menjauhiku sejak kepulangan kita ke Jepang. Tapi Bando Spiders harus latihan, dan kickernya---

"Yeah, aku tau. Ayo latihan kalau begitu. Dasar, apa sih yang kalian bisa lakukan tanpa aku." Gumam Kotarou sambil bangkit dari kursinya.

Akaba melepas kacamatanya dan memandang Kotarou bingung. "Hm, aneh. Harusnya kau tidak sudi bicara denganku kan?"

Kotarou menyisir sambil berjalan keluar. "Oh sudahlah guitar freak, ayo latihan."

Akaba diam sesaat menatap Kotarou yang sudah keluar. Lalu matanya tertuju pada layar komputer yang masih menampilkan halaman tadi. Akaba tersenyum membacanya. Lalu dia mematikan komputer itu.

"Fuu, ternyata dia ikut permainan ini juga." Akaba kembali mengenakan kacamatanya dan berjalan keluar sambil senyum tetap tersungging di bibirnya. Membuat cewek-cewek makin histeris, hingga Tappei kerepotan menenangkan mereka.

Akaba tak mempedulikan kegaduhan yang diakibatkan olehnya itu. Dia mengingat lagi hasil yang diterimanya dulu dari admin ketika mengikuti permainan itu, kurang lebih sama dengan yang diterima Kotarou.

.

.

**Fin**

Author : *pundung di wc* fic pertama yang bertema yaoi. God, hasilnya jelek dan aneh banget!!! Aku bikin fic ini bukan untuk membuat AkaKota jadi yaoi, AkaKota tetap straight kok. Kotarou kan sama Julie, dan Akaba sama aku *ditendang, kepedean bener nih author*. Ini Cuma untuk humor saja. Ah makin gaje aja nih cerita.

**IKLAN LEWAT!!!**

**Kalau sempet review fic ku yang 'Viva La Vida' yoo di fandom naruto. crossover sama ES 21 dan sekalian isi lowongan OC nya ya^^**


	4. Pandangan Pertama

**Pandangan Pertama**

**© Saya**

**Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**

**Love Story (song) ****© Taylor Swift**

**Summary:**

**Pandangan pertama Kotarou-Akaba**

**Timeline:**

**Saat pertama kali mereka ketemu

* * *

**

_We were both young_

_When I first saw you_

_I close my eyes_

_And the flashback start_

_I'm standing there_

_._

_.  
_

Sasaki Kotarou berjalan penuh percaya diri memasuki gedung sekolah barunya, SMU Bando. Di sekolah inilah dia akan menghabiskan waktu 3 tahunnya.

"Hm, sekolah ini cukup besar juga. Tidak se-abal yang kukira." Komentarnya sambil mengeluarkan sisir andalannya setelah mengamati bangunan itu. "Yah, walau alasan utamaku masuk sekolah kurang elite ini karena ikut-ikutan Julie sih."

Dia terus melangkah hingga akhirnya berhenti tepat di depan kelas 1-B, kelas yang akan menjadi kelasnya untuk setahun ke depan.

Setelah Kotarou berhenti di depan kelas itu, mendadak muncul seorang pemuda berambut merah menyala yang juga ikut-ikutan berhenti disitu. Akaba Hayato.

Kotarou memandang Akaba, Akaba balik memandang Kotarou. Kotarou menyipitkan matanya, Akaba melepas kacamatanya. Kotarou memberi pandangan melecehkan, Akaba memberi pandangan dingin. Dan dari pandangan pertama itulah mereka sudah tau mereka tidaklah ditakdirkan unrtuk menjadi sepasang kekasih—CORET, sepasang sahabat.

Kotarou mengangkat alisnya, berusaha sekeras mungkin terlihat menjadi seorang pelaku intimidasi di hadapan si rambut merah ini. Sedangkan Akaba tetaplah datar-datar saja seraya memberikan tatapan tajam menusuk.

**Kotarou's POV**

Siapa sih cowok aneh ini? Rambut merah ngejreng-nya bener-bener kelihatan hasil kerjaannya orang-orang salon, gak natural! Terus, liat bola mata merahnya, jelas banget itu colour contact. Baru kelas 1 SMU kok gayanya udah sok artis gini sih! Dan, ya ampun, ke sekolah pake bawa-bawa gitar buat apaan coba? Kuharap nanti akan ada guru BP yang menyita gitar itu.

Kesan pertamaku setelah melihatnya : Orang yang sangat gak SMART!!

**Akaba's POV**

Fuu, baru masuk sekolah hari pertama aku sudah bertemu pemuda aneh seperti dia. Terus-terusan menyisir seperti itu membuktikan betapa lemahnya kepekaan musinya. Gayanya norak, dan dari caranya memandangku kelihatan sekali kalau dia tidak memiliki pengetahuan musik yang cukup. Orang yang menyedihkan.

Kesan pertamaku setelah melihatnya : Ritmeku dan dia berbeda.

**Back to Normal POV**

Keduanya masih saling memandang, saling mencari kejelekan masing-masing. Tapi kemudian mata mereka berdua tertuju pada sesuatu yang di pegang oleh orang yang ada di depannya. Akaba memadang sebuah bola Football yang sedang dipegang Kotarou, dan Kotarou memandang bola Football yang sedang dipegang Akaba.

Dan akhirnya mereka menemukan sesuatu yang bisa menghubungkan mereka; American Football.

Lalu, Akaba dengan gentle mengulurkan tangannya. "Akaba Hayato."

Setelah menatap uluran itu dengan tidak percaya, akhirnya Kotarou membalasnya. "Sasaki Kotarou."

Jabat tangan itu hanya berlangsung kurang dari sedetik.

"Fuu, apa kau menyukai American Football?" tanya Akaba sambil memasuki ruang kelas.

Kotarou mendelik, masih enggan berinteraksi dengan makhluk di sampingnya itu. "Bukan urusanmu!"

Akaba menyunggingkan sedikit senyum. "Penilaianku padamu sangat tepat, ritme kita memang berbeda."

"Yeah, penilaianku padamu juga tepat. Kau sangat gak smart!"

Itulah kesan dari pandangan pertama mereka berdua. Dan mereka sama sekali tidak akan menyangka akan menjadi teman di hari-hari berikutnya.

.

.

_Cause we were both young_

_When I first saw you

* * *

_

**FIN**

**Author : **hanya sebuah chap gaje :( pengerjaannya juga bentar banget, Cuma setengah jam kurang. Sama kayak pas bikin 'di bawah pohon'. Dan ada lirik love story-nya taylor swift nyempil disitu ^^ ga ada maksud apa-apa, aku lagi suka aja sama lagu itu. Lagian liriknya yang itu lumyan pas kan buat nge gambarin pertemuan pertamanya AkaKota xD

review?


	5. Hampa

**Hampa**

© Saya

Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata

**Genre:** FRIENDSHIP!!! –tereak pake TOA-

**Warning!!! **Lebay;Gaje;Chap yang amat sangat membosankan;Kotaro's POV;Sedikit mengarah ke Shonen ai =.=' tapii itu murni FRIENDSHIP!!

**Timeline:** Pas Akaba pindah ke Teikoku

* * *

Hampa.

Itulah yang kurasakan saat ini. Pernahkah kau mencoba bernafas di tempat hampa udara? Aku pernah, saat ini sedang kulakukan. Aku sedang bernafas tanpa udara sekarang. Tidak ada udara lagi di sekitarku. Karena dia telah pergi.

Dia sudah pergi. Meninggalkanku, meninggalkan Bando.

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa bisa merasa sesakit ini hanya karena kepergiannya. Seorang Sasaki Kotaro bermuram durja hanya karena ditinggal Akaba Hayato? Aku berani bertaruh seluruh Jepang bisa mentertawakanku jika itu terjadi. Singkatnya, itu hal yang sangat mustahil.

Seharusnya mustahil.

Tapi toh aku tetap merana juga sampai sekarang. Menyedihkan.

Selama ini kami selalu bertengkar, tidak pernah akur, selalu saling cela di setiap kesempatan. Aku tidak mengakuinya sebagai temanku, aku juga tidak menganggapnya sebagai musuhku, apalagi pasangan yaoi ku!! NEVER!!!

Abu-abu. Itulah selama ini penggambaranku tentang hubungan kami. Bukan putih, bukan hitam. Hanya abu-abu.

Membingungkan memang. Tapi satu hal yang aku tahu, sekuat apapun aku menghindar, dia sudah menjadi orang yang terpenting di hidupku. Hey, setelah Julie, tentu saja!

Yang ingin kulakukan saat ini hanyalah berteriak. Mengatakan; KAU TOLOL, AKABA!!!

Bando—yeah, dan aku juga—hancur tanpamu. Tidakkah kau lihat hasil dari kepergianmu ini? Sedangkal itukah kau anggap persahabatan kita? Apa kau pernah sekali saja berpikir tentang Bando sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi? HAH, tidak kurasa. Kau tidak pernah benar-benar menggunakan otakmu. Dasar idiot, sinting, gila! Aku benci padamu!

Aku benci padamu?

Apakah memang benar begitu? Apakah aku benar-benar membencinya? Membenci Akaba Hayato?

Yeah, mungkin. Tapi biar aku membencinya tiada tara sekalipun dia tetaplah salah satu yang terpenting di hidupku. Hubungan yang membingungkan, eh?

Pernahkah kau bernafas tanpa udara, Akaba? Bagiku kau itu seperti udara. Tidak terlihat, selama ini selalu di dekatku, namun tak pernah kupedulikan. Tapi ketika udara itu hilang—ketika kau pergi. Sakit bukan main yang kurasakan.

Dan pertanyaannya adalah: Bisakah aku hidup tanpa udara? Bisakah aku...hidup tanpamu?

"Kotaro?"

Suara Julie menyadarkan lamunanku, aku mendongak. Gadis berambut biru muda itu sudah berdiri di hadapanku. "Julie."

"Yang lain sudah berkumpul di lapangan, kenapa kau masih disini?" tanyanya sambil duduk di sebelahku.

"Sedang malas." Gumamku asal.

Julie menghela nafas, "Kau jadi selalu malas akhir-akhir ini, dan bahkan jadi hobi melamun. Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku diam sesaat mendengar pertanyaan Julie, apakah aku masih bisa baik-baik saja setelah sahabatku pergi meninggalkanku? Lalu sambil tersenyum lemah aku akhirnya menjawab. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Walau itu bohong.

Julie menyentuh bahuku, "Kotaro, aku sudah mengenalmu sejak kecil, dan aku sangat tau kau saat ini tidaklah baik-baik saja."

Wajahku memanas, "Aku—"

"Ini karena Akaba kan?" tebaknya tepat sasaran.

Aku hanya diam, tidak berusaha mengelak ataupun mengiyakan. "Aku benci dia." Desisku.

"Kau selalu mengatakan itu, mengatakan kau membencinya," gumam Julie, "tapi sekarang terbukti kan, biar kau membencinya sekalipun Akaba adalah orang yang penting di hidupmu."

Lagi-lagi tepat sasaran, aku angkat topi untuk Julie yang ternyata begitu mengenalku. Aku lalu membuka mulutku, "Dia—sebenci apapun aku padanya, tapi apabila aku sedang bersamanya, aku—kadang aku merasa seperti menemukan saudara laki-laki yang tak pernah kumiliki."

Julie tersenyum, "Akaba pun begitu, dia juga pernah mengatakan padaku kalau kadang dia sering merasa kau sudah seperti adiknya sendiri. Dia kan anak tunggal, hanya tinggal berdua dengan ayahnya, dan selalu kesepian. Lalu dia bertemu denganmu, kau merubah total hidupnya. Sejak pertama bertemu kalian seakan sudah ditakdirkan untuk saling benci. Tapi saat sedang bersamamu jugalah dia menemukan figur seorang teman, rival, rekan setim, dan bahkan adik laki-laki yang tak pernah dia miliki."

"Ohya?" tanyaku kaget, "Akaba curhat itu semua padamu? Kok dia gak pernah bilang apa-apa padaku, kupikir dia membenciku."

"Kau juga tidak pernah bilang apa-apa padanya, dia pikir kau membencinya." Balas Julie.

"Aku memang membencinya kok." Tegasku.

"Ya, kau benci padanya. Tapi kau juga sayang padanya."

Aku hanya memasang tampang cemberut, sekali lagi tepat sasaran. "Julie, jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya."

"Apa?"

"Aku—aku sebenarnya merindukannya." Ujarku malu.

Julie memandangku lekat-lekat, lalu tersenyum. "Yeah, aku juga." Gumamnya, lalu dia mendesah. "Kotaro, jujur saja, kadang aku merasa cemburu jika melihatmu dengan Akaba."

Aku melongo, "Hah? Cemburu? Gak salah tuh, memangnya kau pikir kami apaan?" seruku sebal, aku kan tidak pernah berniat menjadikan Akaba pasanganku.

"Bukan begitu maksudku. Aku hanya merasa iri saja melihat kedekatanmu dengannya, dan—aku merasa Akaba sudah merebutmu dariku."

Aku memandangnya heran sekarang,"Julie, kau lagi ngaco ya?"

"Aku serius, kau yang merupakan temanku sejak kecil, yang paling dekat denganku, yang selama ini selalu bergantung padaku. Tapi sejak bertemu Akaba, kau jadi seperti menjauh. Konyol memang, tapi aku merasa kau lebih menyukai Akaba daripada aku."

Seandainya di mulutku ada makanan, aku pasti sudah tersedak mendengar ucapan Julie tadi. "Jangan ngawur, aku tetap menyukaimu kok." Ujarku mantap. "Akaba memang penting, tapi bagiku kau jauh lebih penting dibandingkan dia."

Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat Julie memerah setelah mendengar pernyataan cintaku.

**FIN

* * *

**

**Author**: *nyanyi gaje*

_Entah_ _dimana, dirimu berada._

_Hampa __terasa hidupku tanpa dirimu. _

_Apakah disana, kau rindukan aku? _

_Seperti diriku yang selalu merindukanmu, selalu merindukanmu_... *ditimpuk Ari Lasso* XDD

Huwaa~pasrah saya sama chap ini T_T maaf yg ngeripyu belum bisa saya bales (_ _)

Review?


End file.
